


Blue

by MiYaoooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2017-2018 Season, Established Relationship, F/M, How Do I Tag, Interesting, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Female Character, Randomness, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiYaoooo/pseuds/MiYaoooo
Summary: Hope you enjoyed it, please leave any thoughts about it at the comments





	1. Chapter 1

Another normal morning I would suppose. Blinds were down, sunlight seeping through and my phone singing the alarm. The room was strangely cold...was I sick? No...I feel fine, oh right I left my fan on. I pulled myself from the softness of the pillow and untangled myself from the warmth of the sheets. I reached out to my phone only to be greeted by a phone call. What’s this...oh it’s him again. “Look Thomas, I’m not in the mood for one of your confessions alright? Good bye.” And a sudden shout came from downstairs, “Lucy, get your ass down here!” I scrambled to a pile of clothes sitting on my chair and grabbed a pair of jeans and to my surprise a perfectly clean T-shirt. I chuckled to myself while clumsy stumbling down the wooden stairs and saw nothing new. Dad was watching his morning news again, I think it was something about a massive snowfall in the next few weeks or something. Mom was creating some new concoction, I didn’t really like it when she announced that she despised meat. It was weird seeing her eat nuts and vegetables for all 3 meals. And to top it all off, there he was again. Snoozing again on the couch, hair in a mess and his mouth gaping open for a fly to nestle in there. 

“Morning mom! What new on the menu?” I exclaimed while pulling myself a chair, it made this high pitched screech that sent a shiver up my back. “It’s nothing special…” She replied in a soft voice “It’s another mushroom soup, I hope you’ll eat it this time!” I smiled and looked down at my hands. “It’s okay mom, it wasn’t that bad.” I glanced up and a bowl of brown soup was presented upon me with a spoon stuck into it. “Enjoy!” She exclaimed while a smile grew on her face “I made some improvements to it, I think you’ll be able to swallow it now.” I snorted, “I think I will be the judge of that.”I replied, putting a spoonful of soup in my mouth. “You have to be kidding me...it actually tastes good mom!” I managed to blurt out while shoving in more. Her face lit up and her white teeth showed. “Well aren’t I glad you didn’t throw up!” She chuckled while showing her brilliant white teeth. I continued to shove the creamy soup down my throat and when I was done, I held the bowl out with a grin on my face. “More please!” “Alright kiddo, I made a lot this morning.” She replied with a smile on her face. 

“I’m really glad”- “Hey mom...what time...what day is it?” His face was drained of all energy, his eyes unfocused on anything and he had a bit of drool, rolling down from his mouth. “It’s 9am dear and it’s a Saturday.” His eyes snapped open and he began to speak normally. “You must be kidding me!” And the only thing I heard was his footsteps against the wooden floor and the sofa shuffling from dad getting up. “So I heard the soup isn’t poisonous today, is that true Lucy?” He grumbled while avoiding the napping snow white laid on the kitchen floor. “Yes dad...it is, why don’t you try some yourself?” “Sure, I guess I’ll take a bowl...honey could you pass me a spoon please?” Everything was silent except for the clink of the metal spoon on granite and the low fire of the stove. “Erm...so...Lucy, are you free this evening?” He asked like he was asking me out for a date. “Not really, I’ve got plans with Oliver ton-” He cut me off with a harsh but sad tone. “And what are you doing with him?” “It’s for my birthday dinner dad...you can’t even remember when it is.” “Oh! Right! Er..shit...happy birthday?” He exclaimed with a forced smile. “Here’s your soup dear and leave the girl as she is. Let her spend time with her boyfriend alright?” Mom quickly cut in and flashed a smirk at me. “Here’s your soup dear and don’t you have some homework to finish up?” She winked at me. “Yep! I do in fact! I’ll see you guys during lunch.” A quick peek on moms cheek and a smile at dad and I scampered up the stairs into my little safe space. 

There I was lying on my back, phone blocking my view of the roof and the silence was blissful. It was interrupted however by a knock a door. And then two times and then three. “Who is it?” I shouted while sitting up. “Hey...Lucy, could I talk to you for a moment?” “Yeah,sure come in.” The door swung open and the doorknob clashed with the cement wall. He strolled in and took a seat near my desk. “So, about the dinner...have you asked Oliver to cancel?” He asked sheepishly. “No. Dad, Im not going to cancel it, he’s been planning this for a week now-unlike you.” I replied with a glare. He ran his hand through his hair and his eyes focused on the floor. “I’m really sorry sweetie, I could make-” “No dad. Please stop trying. It just makes me feel uncomfortable” “How about a birthday lunch?” I hesitated. Why did I have to hesitate. Now it looks like I might agree. “Yeah...sure, I’m choosing where we eat though.” His face lit up and he looked straight at me. “Really?” He looked like he just won the lottery. “Yes. Really, now we shall be going to…” I began suggesting restaurants and his face beamed like the sun. After a few hours of waiting, it was finally lunch time. I walked out of the front door only to be greeted by a rare sight. His hair was shiny and silky, did he use conditioner this time? His shoes were not caked in mud and his shirt was well ironed and not a single wrinkle could be seen. He was well shaven and had his sunglasses on. He looked at me and said in a calm tone. “You ready for lunch?”


	2. Chapter 2

He always loved driving with the window down. The wind in his hair, the cold but refreshing air that grazes his face. On the other hand I fucking hated it, it always messed up my hair and often enough a bug finds it way onto my face. “You do know the direction to the restaurant right?” I yelled over the sound of rushing air. He quickly glanced over and yelled back. “What did you say?” I shouted again but he didn’t hear me. I just shook my head at him and gazed off at the passing buildings.

He pulled into a parking lot and took off his sunglasses. He opened his mouth but closed it right after. I suppose he was trying to talk. We got out of the car and started to stroll towards the restaurant. He would normally ask me questions but he kept quiet and didn’t say much but let out a heave. We walked in and as per normal, a waiter greeted us and led us to our table, gave us menus and waited at the back for a wave.

“Have you decided yet?” He wasn’t one to create conversation during a meal.

“ I think I’ll take the-” 

“How about the pizza?” He cut in. 

“No, I’d rather take-” 

“But the pizza looks really good!”

“Look dad. I chose to come here because the pasta is good. So please let me say what I want!” I grumbled angrily. 

“Right, sorry sweetie.” He timidly apologised.

I waved my hand at the waiter and ordered. I thanked him but dad kept quiet. “Thanks for driving me here I guess…” “Oh! Your welcome. Look Lucy, I’m really sorry for forgetting your birthday again.” He made eye contact during that. And he doesn’t do that often.

“So how’s...erm...Oliver?” I was genuinely surprised. He never asked about him nor did he ever care about him. I suppose he was trying to create conversation. “He’s doing well, he’s been going to the gym now and he’s looking good.” I mumbled. “That’s good to hear! Where are you guys going for dinner?” He started to perk up. “I rather not say.” “Oh okay, I understand…” “Do you actually understand Dad?” 

His face dropped. 

“W-well, not e-exactly n-no.” “Then why do you insist on saying that you understand?” I continued. “Could you remember something for once?” My vision blurred from the tears. “Honey, I’m really really sorry. Can I ever make it up fo-

“Enjoy your meal.” His face emotionless and his voice stale. “Thank you” I replied, wiping the tears off. It was silence for the rest of the meal and the ride back home. I rushed to the front door and ran up the stairs only to be greeted by Benedict. “Where have you been sis?” He grunted. He was properly awake now, he didn’t smell anymore and looked clean. 

“Lunch...” I replied.

“Oh really? With who?” 

“Dad....”I thought you had plans with your boyfriend.”

“It’s for dinner...”

“Why aren’t you answering me properly?” 

“It’s nothing...” 

“Okay then.” He shrugged and I scampered like an ant, head down and slamming the door behind me. I think I heard a chuckle on the way.


	3. Blue

I don’t even know why he hurts so much. His words. His voice. His fucking blank face. He doesn’t even have a life. Living off mom and dad. Smooching his ass off on the couch each evening. He’s like a cat, but much worse. It doesn’t even seem like they even care about him. They give him cash and let him roam free. Sure he’s older but he should have a fucking job by now. Hell I don’t even know if he has any friends. It doesn’t make sense. I work harder and try harder but no. Dad can’t even remember his own daughters birthday. It’s almost like they’re throwing money at a hooker. Except this god damn hooker runs around getting wasted and hacking his life away. A knock. Then two. Then a voice.

“Sweetie? You okay?” She asked meekly 

“Everything’s fine...just leave me alone” I sighed

“O-oh okay, I’m here if you need to talk alright?” 

“...Yeah…” 

Her footsteps faded off after a while and I just laid there. Staring at my ceiling. I grabbed my cell and started to scroll through my messages. Thomas...Jen...Unknown?...Oliver...I heaved a sigh and pressed on the notification. 

“Hey, just reminding you. Dinner’s at 7 and you know where ;) at 2:43PM”

I grinned and continued to scroll.

“Hope you’re having a fantastic birthday! at 2:44PM” I scoffed 

“Something’s up, might have to reschedule at 3:11PM” 

What. 

“Bad news, I need to postpone. at 3:20PM”

“Something came up at work. Sorry! at 3:21PM”

This motherfu-

“Situation has been dealt with, still up for dinner? at 5:05PM”

“Lucy? You there? at 5:06PM”

A sigh of relief escaped me and I closed my eyes. The next thing I heard was a ringing. What was that? I thought to myself, I got up and looked for my phone. Ah found it! And I saw the time. It was 7:23 with hundreds of messages from Oliver. Shit. 

I jumped from my bed and rushed out my room, grabbing my wallet and a hair tie on the way. I stopped by the shower and looked in the mirror. Splashing some water on my face and the icy prick sending goosebumps down my back. I dried off and dashed towards the stairs. 

“Where are you going pip-squeak?”

I froze. 

“You seem to be in a hurry” 

“Y-yeah, I’ve got dinner with Oliver…” I replied with a shaky voice and turned to look at him.

His face was blank and emotionless. Eyes examining on me, he heaved a hefty sigh. I took a step back. 

“You know...you shouldn’t be out so late...” His cold voice echoed through me. 

“I’ll b-be back soon…I-I promise!” I said meekly 

He pushed himself off the wall, back hunched and hands in pockets. “Does dad know?” He growled.

I nodded my head and backed up. He tilted his head at me and grinned. He started to walk towards me. With each step the thump of his feet grew louder and louder. My breath got heavier, the beat of my heart made my legs tremble and my back met the wall. He smiled and his pearly white teeth showed. He pulled his hand out. I stood there, wide eyed and frozen as his hand reached over my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please leave any thoughts about it at the comments


End file.
